White Knight of the ISOs
by CountDimentio
Summary: Zuse had once fought for the users and ISOs... He was once a bastion of hope for those who'd lost it... So how has he become Clu's pawn? Was it fear of being discovered or something much more sinister..? One sided Kevin/Zuse
1. Rebooted

AN: Why hallo thar. 8D

I'm sure you've all missed me…

I haven't written anything in so long.

WELL, I finally got an idea… I saw Tron Legacy about a week ago and I was mulling the plot over in my head today… Zuse is my favorite character, so of course he was the highlight of my day dream.

Anywho, I thought how he became evil… and I started creating plot lines…

Now, none of these are based on true movie facts… In fact, I never really found any good movie facts relating to his alignment other than Quorra knowing him being good… SO, he's either a nasty traitor or something more sinister went down…

I also remembered that creepy ass mark on his forehead… I mean, wtf is it? How did it get there? WHY is it there? I also remembered how hard it is to tell the ISOs from the programs… I think that Zuse is an ISO in disguise… and nothing you effing say can change my mind. So don't even bother.

Thus, I came up with this…

Enjoy.

* * *

_System Rebooting__

_Warning: ISO programming has been tampered with_

_Would you like to continue? Y/N__

_Continuation confirmed_

_Audio programs online_  
_

"It's working..? I can't believe it! It actually worked!" A soft whisper…

_Motor programs online_

_Speech programs online_  
_

"Hello? Zuse, can you hear me?" A question directed towards him. He wasn't sure who it was, however.

_Visual programs online_  
_

The world suddenly bursted to life. His eyes were no longer held in darkness, however they were now blinded by light. He grimaced, screwing his eyelids shut and turning away. He felt soft, gentle hands life him up into a sitting position, careful not to frighten him. "Zuse…" An equally gentle voice. "Please give me at least one sign that your speech hardware is working properly…" The ISO reopened his eyes, thankful that he was no longer blinded. The relatively small room softly glowed with the light blue strips wired into the walls. Beneath him was a strange glass 'table'. Wires were wrapped together within it, slithering up through holes to connect with his disc dock. From there, it provided him with the energy his body so desperately needed.

In continuation, the table was hooked up to a line of computers. In the middle of the room, bolted to the floor, was a. equally strange device. It was semi-tall, reaching the shoulder of an average User. Topping it was a hollow, spherical chamber. At the moment, it housed his precious disc…

"Where…" His voice cracked, as if barely operational. "Where are we?"

Standing nearby was the Creator himself, smiling cheerfully. "My personal reconstruction lab. I can assure you that we're the only ones here…" He then turned back to one of the many computers. "Anyways, please state you name and number loud and… Oh, you know the drill…" Zuse nodded, forcing a smile. The information came to him easily for he stated it all too often.

"Assigned name: Zuse. ISO number: 113."

Flynn gave him a quick thumbs-up before returning to the keyboard. "Alright, I'm removing the firewall on the more gruesome parts of your memory… Brace yourself…"

All of a sudden, the ISO felt his mind become swept away by a flood of battle. Clashing discs. Lethal lazars. High speed chases upon light cycles. A more recent memory, however, terrified him. The saw-like disc of a black guard slicing through his speech hardware, or what Users would call his throat. Once the memories ceased, he found himself wrapped in the arms of the Creator. His own hands were pressed to his now scalding and sparking throat. He must've been screaming…

"It's alright." Flynn almost cooed, trying to calm down the frantic ISO in his arms. "I shouldn't have lifted it all at once… I'm sorry, that was my fault…" He then glanced down at the man's open 'wound'. Zuse's throat had been opened wide enough to see the hardware within… and the sight was not at all good. Despite how hard the Creator had tried to fix it, the device was beaten beyond repair. Flynn sighed softly. "Looks like I'll have to reinstall an entirely new piece…" A frustrated grimace was quickly replaced by a smile.

He gently lifted the ISO's head, painlessly extracting the broken hardware. He pulled out the wires connecting Zuse and the device as quick as he could. Sparks still zipped through his fingers, causing him to hiss briefly with pain as he carried it away. He dropped it on a cleared counter, shaking out his electrified hands. With the curiosity of a child, Zuse brought a free hand up to his bare throat, slipping a few fingers into the opening. It was apparently a strange thing for him, to have no voice. He'd blink and frown, as if somewhat frustrated. He opened his mouth to speak, but blushed with embarrassment when nothing came out. Flynn looked up just in time to notice the flush of red and chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I'll make you the best piece of hardware ever created!" He then set to work on the new device. "I always pamper my knights…"

* * *

AN: Yes… I do realize that this is short.

Bite me.

I just started it. I'm still coming up with the juicy parts…

Anywho, I'm not going to lecture you all on how I perceive the ISOs… Briefly, I see them as a type of robot that can access both the Grid and the real world. They have purely human emotions and reactions. Also, it's very hard to reprogram an ISO, as opposed to a Program.


	2. Reprogramed

AN: Wow… I got some lovely feedback for the first chapter on DA! :D I hope this chapter meets your standards… Wait… since when have I cared about standards? Oh right… only when I break them. :D

PS: There's a scene in this that kind sounds like Flynn/Zuse to me... D: I dun care if it does, but does there seem to be hinted yaoi in this to you?

* * *

_Opening ISO-113__

_Options: _

_Reboot_

_Mend_

_Derezz_

_Reprogram__

Sitting in a computer chair, Flynn typed away, hoping to actually get somewhere instead of going in circles. He'd never reprogrammed an ISO before, so this was a learning experience as well as hell. It was also turning out to be quite hard… Fiddling with an ISO's data mostly resulted in malfunctions. Very awkward and sometimes dangerous ones, hence why none ever volunteered to be the lab rat. However, god had apparently smiled upon Flynn's research the day Zuse gave him permission to do such things with his programming. They had gotten started right away, altering first his appearance just as a test. However, he'd liked the changes so much he decided not to revert back…

Although, the experiments did have their failures. One day, while playing around in the mental section, Flynn had accidently programmed the sudden urge to skip instead of walk everywhere into Zuse's mind… Another time, he'd accidently made the ISO able to juggle kitchen knives with great ease… Twas a dark day in the Creator's home… Meanwhile, Flynn ran his hands through his hair and sighed, staring at the computer screen. He pondered on what to alter today…

_Reprogram Options:_

_Appearance_

_Personality_

_Mental_

_Physical_

_Other__

_Other:_

_Prefrences_

_Fears_

_Program Type__

He'd hesitate before clicking on 'Program Type'…

_Program Type:_

_ISO-113 is type 'knight'._

_Type Name: Knight_

_Prominent traits: intrepid, honorable, considerate, loyal, high pain threshold_

_Abilities: Wields disc like pro, leading attacks, handling battles well, bodyguard_

_Edit Type_

_Add Type_

_Remove Type__

_Edit:_

_Please complete the fields below__

Kevin typed hastily, as if it was some life threatening operation…

_Type Name: Caster_

_Prominent traits: Agile, Intellectual, High Pain Threshold, reacts well under pressure_

_Abilities: Uses 'spells', able to run or flee quickly, Stealthy__

_Is this acceptable? Y/N__

_Edit complteted__

Once done with editing, Flynn jumped back to the Appearance menu… The alters he'd made in the ISO's personality apparently demanded flashier clothing…

_Appearance:_

_Clothing_

_Armor_

_Disc_

_Accessories_

_Genetics_

_Other Weapons__

_Clothing:_

_113's clothing code is…_

_1011010010110111001_

_Edit Code_

_Add Code__

_Edit:_

_Please enter new code…_

_Old:_

_1011010010110111001_

_New:__

The Creator thought for a bit, coming up with an equally flashy and useful form of clothing. His fingers flew across the number pad, keying in the code.

_New:_

_1011010011111011001__

_Is this acceptable? Y/N__

Once yes was clicked, the common clothing of the Grid suddenly disappeared from Zuse's dormant figure, replaced by something more extravagant. Tight fitting pants and short sleeved shirt were accented by a bright white trench coat. It was neatly frayed in the front, as if not to get in the way of his legs. The sleeves wrapped tightly around his wrists, caressing him with their cuffs. Circuitry slithered up through the cloth like a snake, framing the open front of the coat. It also sank into his shirt, creating a nice symmetrical pattern on his chest. The coat itself began to dye itself different shades of blue. The undersides of his arms. His stomach. His chest. His throat. Even the inside of his thighs. Every scrap of cloth around there was turned a deep blue. The rest was an extremely light blue. However, his circuitry hadn't turned on yet…

_Options:_

_Reboot_

_Mend_

_Derezz_

_Reprogram__

_Reboot:_

_Are you sure? Y/N__

_Reboot commencing…_

_Reboot in 3…_

_2…_

_1…__

Flynn held his breath, hoping that a malfunction would cease to be present. The whir of computer engines filled the room and power visually zipped into the ISO through his disc port. His circuitry suddenly blinked on, flickering for a few moments. A soft, almost white glow emanated from his upper body, giving him the appearance of a sleeping angel. Kevin stood, ignoring the computers messages of programs coming online…

_System Rebooting__

_Audio programs online__

_Motor programs online__

Staring down at his work, the Creator raised a hand to Zuse's cheek, stroking it a couple of times to see if he was awake. The ISO's eyes flicked open, unable to see at the moment. Used to the temporary blindness, he lifted a now gloved hand to Flynn's, gripping it gently with the tips of his fingers…

_Visual programs online__

Zuse blinked a couple of times, getting used to the bright lights. He then glanced up at the User standing over him, smirking. Their poses remained locked for a few moments, until the computer started beeping awkwardly. Flynn leapt as he was startled by the sudden noise and rushed over to the screen… The ISO, however, remained calm and sat himself up, swinging his legs off the glass table.

_WARNING: Speech hardware not detected!_

_Please install new hardware to keep your program running happily. ____

The Creator chuckled at the little smiley face tacked to the end of the last sentence. He heard the shifting of wires and looked over to find Zuse unplugging himself from the computers, glancing at the screen as well. A gloved hand was lifted to his throat, tapping it gently with a finger. Flynn sighed, almost heartbroken at the sad look on the other man's face. "Yes, I know… I'm sorry your old one got broken… I shouldn't have let you leave my side during that fight…" He stood straight, striding over to his work station. Countless wires and tools littered the once flawless metal desk. Now, it displayed a speech device in the making. The object itself already resembled that of a User's voice box. 'V' shaped, the shiny metal had been pried open, revealing the wiring inside. It was relatively simple. A bunch of circuits hooked out to a speaker that pointed upwards towards the host's mouth. Yet the speaker itself was complex looking. It was almost bowl shaped, as if to produce a deeper sound.

"Speaking of which, would you want a more high pitched sounding voice or a lower one? It'd be next to impossible to create your original one, seeing as how badly your old hardware was messed up…" Flynn turned to the ISO, stating the question as if it was no big deal. Zuse thought for a moment, before holding up one finger. "First one? Alright… I guess I can make you sound like a woman, if you want." Kevin chuckled softly at his own joke, before feeling a small slap on his shoulder. He turned to find the ISO glared at him, before smirking that is…

Rolling his eyes, Flynn waved off the mischievous man, continuing with his work. Zuse glanced around the room briefly, noticing a strange cane-like item in the corner. It was made of a hollow, light blue tubing, circuitry coiling up within. However, it wasn't lit and was thus casted into darkness. The ISO cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raising with curiosity. His interest was noticed by the Creator…

Kevin glanced at the cane, smirking. "Oh that? It's a surprise…" he said, looking back at Zuse. He laughed briefly at the look of frustration on the face of his work. "Oh, quit your pouting…" The ISO folded his arms in defiance, as if demanding to know what the shady item in the corner was. "Plus, it's not finished yet…" The speaker than glanced at the door of his lab. "Hey, I think Quorra was looking for you earlier… You might want to go find her…" Zuse perked up at the mention of her name, expression going to one of almost surprise. He also turned, glancing at the doorway, before looking back to Flynn. "Go on!" The Creator said, waving him off. He watched as the man pretty much skipped out the door, leaving him to chuckle to himself.

"Maybe I made his Program Type a little too dynamic…"


	3. Reintroduced

AN: Alright, here's where the setting is somewhere OTHER than the reconstruction lab… I always think of this new area as the hideout Flynn had in the Outlands, yet slightly smaller when it comes to the size of the rooms…

PS: You'll actually learn how the knight-thing came to be today… 8D

* * *

At last, Zuse had gotten out of that damned lab. He'd been in there ever since losing his voice… Speaking of which, he seemed to be getting used to the absence of such a thing. His expression spoke for him, even if some people had to play charades. He strode through the halls of the Creator's hideout like some sort of angelic figure, especially with his new get-up. He smirked at the thought of the other ISOs' reactions to him…

His comrades hadn't taken his choice lightly when he decided to become Flynn's personal Knight. Some might've been jealous. Some might thought it was the wrong position for him. Some thought the Creator needed no Knights. Yet, he'd pushed aside their murmurs, giving his programing to Flynn. Of course, Kevin took great care of him. Twas expected from the God of the Grid… He sometimes treated his 'bodyguard' better than himself, such as protecting him during Clu's assaults. Some ISOs might add that he's even got a motherly attitude around Zuse… Could it be that he's bonded with his research?

That had been what most of the ISOs had been wary of… The research… Most of them were scared even of the thought of being reprogramed, much like a User would be scared of being operated on. Others just thought that an ISO should never be tampered with. That they were good enough to determine their own traits, unlike the Programs that would fight beside them. It was no wonder Zuse was almost an outcast in the small group of ISO survivors… To them, he was nothing more than a Program, even if his genetic data and ISO number proved otherwise…

The divine-like ISO finally reached the end of the hallways, having gotten tired of the winding mess of walls. He'd looked around the room he was currently in. Once again, stark white, save a few light blues here and there. Such a color scheme didn't bother him, however. In fact, he loved it so much that it was imprinted on his current clothing. In the middle of the area was a glass dinner table, along with a few glass-like chairs. The group of surviving ISOs sat there, discussing softly amongst themselves. When the caster entered the room, however, they fell silent and turned to stare at him. Twas an awkward moment for Zuse. He was used to being stared at by Programs, but he could never get over the grimaces and glares his own comrades made.

One young ISO suddenly stood, pushing in her chair. She strode over to Zuse and pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you're alright… I was worried sick about you…" Their comrades suddenly delved into more whispering and muttering, and yet remained ignored by the two. "Flynn told me that your original voice will be impossible to recover and… Oh god, I'm so sorry…" She hugged him tighter, body shaking as if it was her who'd just lost the ability to communicate through sound. The White Knight hugged her back for a few seconds before pulling out of the suffocating embrace. "Are you fine for now? You know… without a voice..?" she asked. Zuse nodded, smiling. His expression was warm and calm, as if to say he didn't feel any different than without a say in things… Literally…

"Leave him be, Quorra… I'm sure he feels bad as it is about being reprogrammed all the time…"

Quorra whipped around, glaring at the few smirking ISOs. Zuse, however, let his expression drop to something more solemn, as if hurt that his comrades still believed the research immoral. The female draped her arm over his shoulder, guiding him away… She brought him to a place where he'd most likely be appreciated… The place were Flynn kept the Programs who had decided to fight beside him… There, he was accepted and admired as a reprogrammable ISO… not shunned and picked on by the survivors…

Flynn had taken a break from the speech hardware for now… Instead, he was working on a newer addition to Zuse's inventory. Although the ISO wielded discs easily, the Creator was afraid that he was missing something. Rid of the perfect weapon a Knight would use… So, he'd started on that mysterious cane that had been hiding in the corner of his lab for so long. As of now, it was laid upon its own, relatively small glass table and hooked up to the line of computers. A slew of numbers had filled the screen, translating as gibberish to an unskilled user. And yet, Kevin typed like a pro, his fingers flying across the number pad. Only a few letters were used for he seemed to be creating a code… A strange language of the computers surrounding him… Suddenly, the cane began to let off a soft light blue glow, as if being powered up.

He'd finally turned his attention to the glowing item, striding over to unplug it. Alas, he was finished… Now all he need was Zuse to test it out…

* * *

AN: Oh gosh... I'm sorry it's so short… I'm just trying to stretch out my ideas more… If I typed the full version of this chapter, it would probably made your internet time out and crash due to loading…

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this.

PS: I'm still getting that Flynn/Zuse vibe…


	4. Armored

AN: Alright, I must tell you all that I rigged Google Chrome to show my Deviantart messages page when I open it… I saw so many lovely comments that I decided that I simply MUST write more… So I whipped up Youtube, put on some David Bowie and opened Word… LET'S GET CRACKING.

PS: Did you know that Zuse reminds me of David Bowie… only a lot gayer…

* * *

There was no doubt that the Programs were a lot more acceptable, even if there were only a few… The moment Zuse stepped through the threshold, they'd stifled their chatter and smiled. The ISO looked down upon such happy faces, expressions caused by his very presence, and felt his mood lift. Pushing his ignorant comrades into the back of his mind, he welcomed the people-shaped data with open arms. Quorra stood by the door, watching as the mute communicating perfectly well without his speech hardware. "So, what's the malfunction this time?" one Program asked. Zuse tapped his throat a few times and then ran his hand across it horizontally, as if mimicking a cutting motion. A few of the younger boys raised an eyebrow, confused.

"His speaker got damaged in that fight a couple of days ago… Flynn says it's too broken to fix, but there's been rumor that he's making a new one… Entirely custom too…" Quorra had piped up, striding over to Zuse and throwing an arm over his shoulders. He flinched a bit at her force, blinking for a moment.

Unlike the remaining ISOs, these Programs looked up to the angelic man. Since he'd been reprogrammed, they could identify with him somewhat. His connection to the Creator, however, made him a sort of mentor to them. It was a weird sort of relationship, yet it made sense. And, although Zuse hadn't realized it yet, the Programs had made a promise to themselves to keep him safe on the battlefield since he couldn't hide the fact of being an ISO so well… After all, it was stamped on his forehead…

In the middle of their chatter, a loud, siren-like sound rang through the base, causing the beings to jump with fright. The alarm. That's when Zuse switched back into 'White Knight' mode. He rushed to the door, flinging it open and rushing down the hall. Disc in hand, his armor began to come into sight. A helmet materialized over his head, along with plate-like armor on his chest and shoulders. White, shimmering liquid slithered down over his legs, hardening into a protective metal. It covered his arms as well, masking him from head to toe… His once light-cloth boots now clomped down the halls, echoing around him. If the alarm had sounded, then Clu's minions had arrived… and his master was in trouble.

He'd skid around a corner, sprinting into the Creator's lab. Kicking the door open, he held his disc tight and glanced around. All was… well… Yet there was no sign of Kevin himself… Zuse suddenly stomped with enough force to crack the floor, whipping around. Beneath his helmet, his expression was contorted with rage. He'd let Flynn out of his sight for only about 10 minutes and now he'd lost him! The knight then spotted something laying on a cleared counter. It was… a cane…

Light blue in color, its circuitry had been turned off for the moment… The ISO strode over to it and picked it up, watching as it flashed to life. It was the tubing, not the circuitry, that gave the item it's color. Shining bright in the dim room, the cane suddenly began to transform within the Knight's hands. The handle snapped back into position, so that the entire device was straight. It melded into the form of a Medieval sword hilt. The rest of the cane flattened itself into a sharp, and quite long, blade… Zuse gripped the handle, sheathing his disc, and swung it a bit. A note on the counter read, 'Come out and fight for your master with a true weapon…'

The alarm had sounded for a good reason. Clu had indeed found the new hideout and brought with him a couple a troops of black guards. The ISOs and programs had been quickly surrounded, and yet still remained fixed at the Creator's side. Despite being so dangerously outnumbered, they showed no fear. No signs of fleeing. The crowd of black guards parted, revealing a very smug Clu walking closer. He stopped before the circle of Programs and ISOs, smirking at the User behind them all. "You know… I don't understand why you keep running, Flynn… You know I can find you anywhere…" He began to stalk around the circle, sizing up Kevin like prey. The Creator remained still, only moving his eyes to glimpse at Clu… and to see any sudden movement…

"No one's going to come and save you this time… We've got you surrounded… Just hand over your disc, and I promise not to kill any of you…" Flynn's mirror image stopped before him, only separated by the faithful ISOs. Clu placed a hand over his chest, blinking his eyes at his creator as if to say he was sorry. "Please..? I'll make this the first promise I've never broken if you just hand over your disc…" He then held his hand out, motioning for Kevin to simply throw it over. The scene was still. Suspenseful. Such tension would make a normal User go mad…

"You know Clu…"

The mirror image raised an eyebrow, expression melding into a frown at Flynn's pause…

"I think I should reprogram you to remember my special Knight someday…"

Just then, a white figure had leapt over the crowd, directly above the Creator, with a glowing sword in hand. Kevin smiled at Clu's grimace and watched as the real battle unfolded…

Zuse aligned his fall towards the mirror image, smirking beneath his helmet. Bringing his new sword down, he was quite frustrated to find it connect with a disc. Orange circuitry glowing brightly, Clu had drawn his own weapon and let his helmet materialize over his venerable head. The Programs and ISOs had already engaged with the black guards, and yet nothing seemed to matter to the two of them other than each other. Gazes locked beneath tinted glass, they let their coats swirl about their legs… until they leapt towards each other that is…

* * *

AN: CLIFFHANGER!

AHAHA!

Seriously, you know me better than to continue a fight that was started in the same chapter…


	5. Wounded

You know… you get four chapters of a supposedly epic story in under two days… You think you'd be satisfied for a while? I mean, I'm usually a one chapter every few days kind of person.

Yes, all you people who've messaged me. I'm calling you out. You know who you all are…

Writing stuff like this takes time you know… And I'm not the best at fights, so this took even longer.

FFS people… I'm not a machine that pumps out chapters at your will… Give me a fucking break, for god's sake… I need to let the plotline simmer and reduce into a chapter before writing it out…

This goes for people noting me DA as well, greedy bastards…

(No, I'm not talking about the reviews on here... It's the PMs... Don't get confused.)

* * *

_Warning!_

_Warning!_

The Creator jumped, checking a device at his belt. Oval shaped, it was equipped with a simple screen and displayed the vital signs of a certain ISO… At the moment, such signs were very low…

_ISO 113 in danger!_

_System will shutdown if not replenished with energy!_

_Further exposure to danger might result in Derezz!_

Flynn bit the inside of his cheek, nibbling with nervousness. Right now, he had a bunch of things to worry about… All in the middle of a warzone…

Clu had apparently arranged to destroy the hideout even if he'd gotten the disc, like the lying bastard he was… Programs had flown above, dropping explosives upon the building. Thankfully, his reconstruction lab was in the basement… and most likely sealed off. Or so he hoped. In the middle of fighting, he had no time to check. Clu's minions seemed to like teaming up on the Creator and many of the ISOs had to literally tear them off of his body.

_WARNING!_

_WARNING!_

Kevin tried to ignore the device screaming at his belt. Even in the midis of ripping his disc through an attacking program, he couldn't help but check once more… A new message was flashing on the screen. One that shot terror through him. He failed to notice the program rising behind him… Even if he noticed it too late, Quorra was there to rescue him. Shoving her disc through its throat, she quickly wiped off the colored data from her suit. "You alright old man? I thought you were toast back there for a second…" she muttered to him. Turning around, she noticed him rushing off towards a bigger fight. "HEY! WAIT UP!"

_WARNING!_

_System shutdown commencing!_

_Please retrieve ISO 113 to prevent further damage!_

Zuse was barely holding his own against the mirror image of Flynn. Both light blue and orange data dyed the rubble around them. Yet Clu remained unfazed by his wounds. The ISO was beginning to wonder whether he could be stopped at all. Darting out from behind his hiding place, the Knight dodged the expected orange disc and leapt towards his attacker. He managed to slip his sword into the betrayer's gut before jumping away to avoid the returning disc. His technique seemed to be working so far. Hit and run. Slice and scram. Wearing down his opponent, whom wasn't as fast on his feet as the ISO. In fact, Zuse hadn't even touched his own disc so far. Could his melee strategy take down Clu at last?

Of course, the mirror's disc was just as fast, if not faster. In the middle of his darting, the Knight felt a sharp pain dig into his back. Thankfully, the weapon was almost the same speed as him, so it sawed through just slight. Such a wound, however slowed him, allowing the disc to slice through his shoulder, bounce off the rubble before him and slice through his right leg, crippling him. Although his eyes held terror and his mouth was poised for a scream, nothing came out. Pouring out icy blue data, Zuse thudded to the ground and felt himself grow weak. His vision programs suddenly shut down, along with all motor systems, preventing him from seeing or dodging his soon to be killer…

Footsteps echoed closer, sending chills up his spine. His breath grew short and quickened, nervousness running through every circuit. Could this be it? Would this be his time to embrace the stream of data from which all programs and ISOs came from? At least he'd derezz while protecting his master… The Creator… Speaking of which, Zuse had felt another presence enter the area.

"Ah, I see the King has come to retrieve his bodyguard… Not much off one, if you ask me… He might be fast, but not fast enough to escape my disc…"

Clu's voice echoed through his mind, building up tension. Another presence entered the area, followed by gasps for air. A female, perhaps? Quorra? "You're damn right we've come for him… Now back off, or it's MY disc you won't be fast enough to escape…" Oh yes… That was defiantly Quorra. A smirk spread across Zuse's face at her words, knowing that at least one ISO cared for him.

"Frisky I see? Well then, come at me… I can beat you with my hands tied…"

Wrong choice of words…

The ISO felt something whiz past above him and Clu had apparently been thrown back. Had Quorra leapt at him? For some reason, he really wished his vision programs were online… He'd love to see Clu get his ass kicked right about now… Someone suddenly lifted him from the ground with gentle, yet trembling, hands. Kevin? Screams echoed around him, mostly originating from his right. Not ones of pain… but of rage. Revenge.

"Come on Quorra! He's already shut down! If we don't go now, we're done for!"

Oh yes, the User holding him was indeed the Creator. He could tell just from the voice, even if his tone was one of awkward fear. He'd never really heard that sort of feeling in Kevin's speech before, although he could understand it in this situation. All forms of backup cut off. All allies dead. The enemy closing in. Zuse would've been terrified as well… At that moment, he felt a finger edge towards a special place on his chest. Just above where a User's heart would be. His emergency shutdown area. The rev of a light cycle met his ears as well as a soft whisper. "It's alright… I'll fix you up after this…" The User's voice sent chills up his spine and he forced a smile before he was shut down…

* * *

Happy now?

I hope so.

That fight scene was a fucking BITCH to write…

I personally hate writing fight scenes…

But I think this one came out good, considering that I only had an hour to write it in…

And yes, Programs and ISOs' bleed data damnit...

NOW R AND FUCKING R.


	6. Just Dreaming

AN: Alright guys. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. XD

School and all… There was Midterm exams and new quarters… new classes… yeah… I don't want to fail again, so I'm actually trying this time.

ANYWHO, the dream scene in this chapter is quite similar to an actual dream I had about the two… Only um… They kept going and… yeah… 8D

Oh, and a big WARNING to you all… This chapter starts with some yaoi… not really hardcore… but there's a… scene and… yeah… My descriptions sound really trippy too… It's all that damn Owl City music, I swear!

ENJOY.

* * *

_Dream cycle commencing__

He had no idea how long he'd been standing here… looking around this room… Maybe it had been hours… Even days!

The rectangular room was apparently a bedroom, as well as soft on the eyes. Gorgeous blue drapes lined the walls, dying the circuitry behind them an oceanic color. Cloth also draped from the ceiling, along with tendrils of crystal. Like a disco ball, the crystals threw gorgeous blue lights around the room. At the far end of this large closed rectangle was, of course, a bed.

Black bed sheets and pillow cases. Dark, beautiful wood. Neatly tucked into the mattress was a huge, fluffy comforter, dyed a deep navy. Zuse hesitantly walked over to it, sitting down and blinking with confusion as the room dimmed. Glancing further down the hallway-like room, he noticed an incoming figure, lit up by light blue circuits. He raised a brow, suspicious.

"Why hello there… My lovely knight…"

Zuse stood, perking up suddenly. "Kevin!" he cried, striding over to the man and hugging him tightly. The user grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him back for a moment, staring into his eyes. The ISO blinked, staring back with a confused expression. They stood there for what seemed like forever, silent. As if out of the blue, Flynn slipped in and pressed his lips against Zuse's.

The knight remained perfectly still, even when Kevin pulled away. The user chuckled softly at the look on his face, slipping in for yet another kiss and another and another… Before he knew it, the ISO had his hands clasped against the sides of Flynn's head, pulling him closer. Non-programmable hands ran down his sides and gently kneaded his hips. In a whoosh of motion, he was swept off the ground and into the Creator's arms.

Bridal style, Zuse was carried to the bed and plopped down on the large comforter, where he was ravaged as sensually as before. Kevin grabbed his wrists and pressed them down into the blankets, sucking and nipping at his jaw line. A blush filled the ISO's face and his own soft moans began to scare him… for a certain feeling was still prodding at him…

At last, he managed to break free. Sitting up, the knight pushed Flynn off him and grabbed his shoulders. "Wait…" he said, catching his breath for a moment. "You're… You're the Creator… We can't-"A finger met his lips.

"Oh but we are…"

Zuse pushed the finger away, staring up into Flynn's hypnotic eyes.

"No Kevin… this… it doesn't feel right…"

"How so..?"

"It just… I can't explain it but…"

The ISO was at a loss for words, for once. He looked down at his own trembling knees, gripping Kevin's shoulders a bit tighter. Emotions welled up in his stomach, forcing a lump into his throat. As if to kill the silence, Kevin dipped down to kiss the man's cheek again. Goosebumps riddled his skin this time… "You're blushing… and your hardware is whirring… Shouldn't that be a sign that this is right..?" the user whispered into his knight's ear.

Zuse felt a shiver run up his spine and he suddenly pushed away, slipping around Flynn to push himself up. Now on his feet, he stepped away a bit with his hands clasped to his lips, where a soft moan was just waiting to leap out from. He trembled slightly, torn between his body wanting it but his mind disagreeing. Kevin strode up behind him, running a hand through the ISO's hair gently. Fingertips tickling his scalp, Zuse drew in a soft gasp. "Kevin…" he whimpered.

The user simply shushed him and continued his caressing… A suspicious smirk suddenly spread across his face, hidden from the knight's sight. From his feet, Flynn's circuitry slowly began to change color… From a gorgeous light, almost white, blue to a bright orange… The ISO simply shut his eyes, ignoring how the room's color scheme also changed from blues and whites to oranges and black. He only noticed when his 'Creator' forcefully turned him around, causing him to open his eyes. He drew in another gasp, edging away at the sight before him.

His beloved Kevin Flynn had somehow morphed into the very program that had been hunting him. CLU 2… Grabbing the ISO by the shoulders, the mirror image grinned and pulled him in close. Zuse glanced down at the man's hands only to notice that his touch was turning his own clothing into the new color scheme of the room. With a scream of shock and fright, the knight pulled from his grasp and fled to the door, flinging it open. However, he was frozen by the sight before him.

TRON City was in ruins… Digital flames burst forth and licked up the sides of destroyed buildings. The black guard marched down every street, subduing and enslaving any program without red circuitry. Screams of pain and horror riddled the air, causing Zuse to back away, clapping his hands over his ears and shaking his head. As much as he didn't want to believe it, the sight seemed so real…

A pair of hands slipped around his waist, pulling him in. With a scream of shock, he struggled, wiggling and kicking at his 'attacker'. To his horror, even more hands reached up and grappled his limbs, holding him captive. Hands with no circuitry. Hands dyed completely black. With one clapped over his mouth, his muffled scream rang through his ears… as well as a whisper…

"_Join us… ISO… Join us and live… Leave… and perish…Like all of those before you…"_

His gaze scanned the city once again, now focusing on the many programs and ISOs that were being slaughtered in the streets. _"Stay with us Zuse… Remain safe with us… We'll protect you…"_

_Dream cycle terminating__

The ISO lurched awake with a scream of horror, arms wrapped around his torso and body shivering violently. He stared at his clothed knees for a moment before looking around… He was back in Flynn's lab. Confused, he pushed himself to his feet and forced open the lab door, glancing outside. Sure enough, rubble littered the area…. He sighed and shook his head, glancing around for the Creator and other ISO, but discovered that they were nowhere to be seen…

* * *

AN: STFU.

I KNOW IT'S A SHITTY ENDING

BITE ME.


	7. Abandoned

AN: YES. PROGRAMS DREAM GAWSH DARNIT.

XD It's more of a distraction for their conscious thought while their programming reboots itself and runs through the events of that 'day'. Kind of like how us User's dream. Most dreams are our brain's way of processing the day's events… Note, the results aren't that accurate if only glanced upon. For example, a cannibal rabbit eating all of his friends while the sun rises might be a way of your brain telling you how you were FUCKING STARVING that morning…

Trust me… I have some really fucked up dreams…

That shit is hard to translate…

Anywho, LET'S GET CRACKING.

* * *

"Kevin?"

Zuse stepped back into the lab, looking around once more as if the Creator was hiding from him. The more he looked, the greater his frantic expression grew. However, he suddenly paused, gaze resting upon a nearby computer, and strode over to the monitor. Upon it was his basic information…

_ISO 113_

_Assigned Name: Zuse_

_Program Type: Caster_

_Accessible by: Kevin Flynn__

_(Press Enter to continue…)_

The ISO hesitantly hit enter, watching as more text typed itself out upon the screen.

_If accessed by another programmer…_

_Assigned Name:_

_Program Type: Communicator, Negotiator__

He blinked for a moment, noticing how the name was left blank. His gaze shifted between the two program types before he filled in the vacant section.

_Assigned Name: Castor_

_Program Type: Communicator, Negotiator_

_Is this acceptable? Y/N__

_Edit Completed__

Zuse's finger had hovered just above the enter key for a few moment before he pressed it. A bolt of energy suddenly ran through the wires still attached to his disc port and an unsettling zap ran through him. He shivered slightly, shaking off the feeling and pulled out the wires.

With a groan, he stretched his back, which was still aching from the zap, and strode over to the mechanism that held his disc. The glass dome housing it dropped and the circular object gently rose into the air, spinning slowly. The ISO reached out and took it into his awaiting hands, gripping it tightly and staring down at its shiny surface. He then turned towards the door, peaking outside as if the Creator would be standing right there. Instead, he spied a Recognizer landing nearby…

"Was that really the best course of action, sir..?"

Kevin glanced to his right, spying Quorra standing nearby. Her expression was caught between confusion and disappointment. Arms folded, her hips were cocked to the side and led her figure. The Creator bit his lip softly, unsure of how to respond. He glanced down at the frozen BIT in his hand. It had been caught in mid yes, unlike it counterpart which rested frozen in mid no on the coffee table before him.

"SIR…"

The ISO's voice dug deep into his thought, attempted to unearth an answer. Putting the BIT down, Kevin stood and faced her. "Quorra, I…" He sighed, throwing his hands up with defeat. "I don't know… I guess so… You know how Clu's scanning the area with Recognizers! There was no way we could've stayed!" The female still tapped her foot, glaring at him. "Look, I can't save EVERYONE… And you know that… He's probably better off on his own anyways! Around me, he always seems to get himself hurt…"

"Only because he's programmed to protect the User he's assigned to! And that's YOU! DUH!"

"Please don't remind me, Quorra! You don't think I've never blamed myself when I find him in a crumpled heap because he held off the Black Guard? I've done it plenty of times!" The Creator let out a heaving sigh and rubbed his temples. "It really messes up the zen thing, man…" Meanwhile, the female ISO finally seemed to calm down, her arms resting by her sides.

"Oh… I… I'm sorry, sir…"

Her gaze fell to the ground, as if ashamed that she'd brought back such memories to him. Kevin looked up, biting his lip again. He strode over to her, taking her shoulders gently. "Hey… it's alright… It's not your fault…" He crouched his head down a bit, trying to get in the way of her intense glare at the floor. Sure enough, he caught her eye and smiled up at her. The goofy sight of the wide eyed Creator made Quorra grin and giggle softly. Standing straight at last, Kevin patted her shoulder once before letting his arms hang naturally again. "And quit calling me sir… It's too flattering…"

"Very well, SIR…"

* * *

Yes yes yes…

Short as all hell…

BITE ME.

Anywho, R & R or I'll send Clu to molest you in your sleep…

I mean uh… to pay you a visit… Yeah…


End file.
